Esta historia ya no continuará
by pabillidge90
Summary: Los hombres del linaje Ketchum dejan muchas cosas en el camino de sus largos viajes en busca de aventuras. one shot con EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ya no continuará**

Y así nuestro héroe, ash ketchum, regresó a su hogar en pueblo paleta después de al fin haber ganado una liga pokemon con todas las de la ley. Y lo mejor de todo ¡al fin se había conseguido novia!

-fue muy duro, pero al fin pude ganar una- vitoreaba el joven. Su fiel acompañante pikachu festejaba junto con él- no puedo esperar a ver a los demás y festejar. Verdad serena?

-claro- asintió la chica, sonriente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Descendiendo por el sendero que cruzaba los campos de verde pasto. Ambos llegaron a la residencia ketchum. La chica estaba nerviosa porque iba a conocer a la madre de su novio y de improviso. Ash le había dado intencionalmente una fecha errada de su llegada a su madre para dar mayor sorpresa, según su parecer.

-vamos- le animó tomándole de la mano y jalándola. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, no se sentía lista, pero ya que más iba a hacer estando ahí?

Ash se acercó y tocó la puerta. El ritmo cardiaco de serena aumentó aún más.

-un momento- se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello largo y castaño-rojizo que llevaba un delantal rosa puesto salió a su encuentro.

-¡¿ash?!- exclamó delia sorprendida.

-hola mama.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? me dijiste que llegarías dentro de dos semanas.

-quería darte una sorpresa- respondió el chico- y tengo grandes noticias.

-noticias?- pregunto delia, por alguna razón se veía nerviosa.

Ash no entendía la razón de ese comportamiento pero igual procedió con lo que tenía planeado. Jaló del brazo de serena para que ella avanzara un paso.

\- mama, ella es…

Ash se quedó callado cuando notó que algo se asomaba por detrás de su madre. Curioso inclinó la cabeza para poder ver. Lo que encontró fue un niño pequeño, de cabello anaranjado. Quizá de unos cuatro años de edad. Vestía con un pantaloncito blanco, una camisilla azul y estaba descalzo. Ash frunció el ceño, desconcertado. El chiquillo le resultaba muy curioso.

-mama…¿Quién es ese?- preguntó ash totalmente embobado.

-humm bueno…

El pequeño salió de su escondite y se puso en frente de ash viéndolo con ojos desorbitados. De la nada alzó sus bracitos. Ash entendió el mensaje, pero sin saber porque tomó al niño entre sus brazos. El pequeño soltó una risita y rodeó el cuello de ash con un tierno abrazo. Delia se llevó las manos a la boca.

-algo…se siente raro aquí…-dijo ash teniendo un extraño sentimiento.

-¿pasa algo señora delia?- otra voz se escuchó. Delia se dio la vuelta. Ash y serena vieron a una chica de pelo anaranjado que tenía una vestimenta deportiva color celeste.

-¿misty?

-¿a-a-a-a-ash?-balbuceó la chica.

-¿estás de visita?- preguntó.

-eh…si algo así…-misty se percató del niño que ash tenía cargado, el pequeño estaba alborotando los pelos del joven.

-¿y bien? ¿Quién es este pequeño travieso?

Delia y misty se miraron sin saber que decir.

-ya quieren decirme cual es el misterio?- exigió ash.

-pues…

-oye espera- se escuchó la voz de alguien más. En su campo de visión apareció una chica de pelo azul vestida de forma casual persiguiendo a una pequeña desnuda cuyo color de pelo era el mismo

\- te tengo- vitoreó la chica al agarrar a la niña que se toteaba de risa.

-¿dawn?- preguntó ash- ¿también estas aquí?

La chica se quedó como piedra al ver al joven. Su fiel compañero piplup apareció en escena y también puso cara de sorpresa. OoO

-¿Qué pasa?- alguien más entró en escena. Esta vez era una chica morena de largo cabello con una vestimenta de color beich. También tenía un infante entre los brazos y el más joven de todos. Su piel era oscura igual que la de la chica. axew apareció detrás de ella y también hizo OoO

-¿también iris está aquí?- preguntó ash. La morena tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Dawn- ¿Qué? ¿Convirtieron la casa en una guardería?

-ash…-intervino la madre- estos…son… tus hijos….

_Crack_

Fue el sonido que hizo el sentido común recién adquirido del muchacho.

-jajajajajaja buena esa mama- rio- no ya, en serio. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-papa- dijo el niñito en sus brazos. Ash lo examinó un momento. Su pelo era de color de misty pero su rostro y sus ojos… era la viva imagen de él.

-oooookeeeeyyyy creo que necesito sentarme.

Ash quiso devolverle el niño a misty pero este no tenía intenciones de soltarlo. Resignado tomó asiento en la sala con el pequeño en su regazo. Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá opuesto. Dawn había terminado de vestir a la pequeña con una linda ropa de bebe rosa. La pequeña y él bebe en los brazos de iris veían a ash con ojos abiertos como platos.

-oigan si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto- dijo el chico.

-no es una broma- contestó delia- pero si es…algo difícil de explicar…

\- soy todo oídos.

-pues es como lo dije, estos pequeños son tus hijos. Las chicas los tuvieron después de separarse de su viaje.

-¿así que estas son tus compañeras?- preguntó serena sentada a un lado en otra silla. Su tono era bastante sombrío.

-ah si….la mayoría…no veo a may- la mirada de serena se volvió más filosa.

-¿y…tu eres la nueva compañera de ash?- preguntó misty.

-de hecho es mi…-ash iba a decir lo que se suponía que iba a decir pero serena lo silenció con una mirada asesina- si…es mi compañera de kalos.

-yo creo que pronto te llegará la hora-comentó iris.

-¡¿Quién creen que soy?!- exclamó serena- yo no he hecho nada indebido me he sabido cuidar. ¡y tu!-señaló a ash- es increíble que debajo de ese lindo y tierno rostro se escondiera un mujeriego.

-¡no soy ningún mujeriego!- se defendió ash- estos hijos no pueden ser míos por razones muy válidas.

-a ver, dímelas.

-en primera no recuerdo haber hecho nada para tener hijos con nadie- serena resopló incrédula-, en segunda, me reuní con varias de ellas después en otras regiones y no mostraron indicios de estar o haber estado embarazadas, y en tercera…no, creo que esas son todas las razones que se me vienen a la mente. Pero si haces las cuentas veras que no cuadran.

_Esa explicación te la puedo dar yo._

Una voz profunda se escuchó y una luz blanca enceguecedora entró por la ventana. La silueta de un hombre se dibujó en medio del marco.

-¿Qué….que pasa? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ash sin poder ver bien.

_Ash, yo soy tu padre._

_-_¡¿tengo padre?!

_Exacto._

-¿huh?

_Nosotros los hombres ketchum tenemos un conjunto de condiciones genéticas especiales. Una de ellas es la razón de todo esto. Podemos engendrar hijos sin necesidad de relaciones. Transmitiendo material genético con solo el contacto de la piel._

-¡¿WTF?!

_Otra de las condiciones especiales es nuestra rata de crecimiento. Puede ser muy rápida o muy lenta y eso también aplica al tiempo del embarazo._

-no por nada le decían "ash _piedra eterna_ ketchum"- se burló misty.

_-_repito ¡¿WTF?!

_Eso da como resultado que muchas mujeres con las que hayas tenido contacto terminen dando a luz. Pero igual se necesita un alto periodo de exposición. Yo tuve también muchas compañeras en mis viajes y de hecho las sigo teniendo. De seguro recuerdas haberte encontrado con hermanos tuyos en otras regiones._

_-_claro que n…-a Ash se le vino a la mente Ritchie, Nicolai, Arnold y Travis- ¡¿así que por eso se parecían tanto a mí que incluso algunas de sus madres me confundieron con ellos?!

_Lo más importante de todo, es que nosotros los hombres ketchum somos espíritus libres. Algo como hijos o familia no es lo suficiente para retenernos en un solo lugar._

-suenas como un pésimo padre ¡no! ¡Como una terrible persona!

_En fin, ya he cumplido con el deber de darte esta lección que me dio tu abuelo hace tiempo. Será la primera y la última. Hasta siempre ash._

-¡hey espera!- ash dejó al niño a un lado y corrió hacia la ventana. El resplandor misterioso cesó. Cuando se asomó por la ventana movió su cabeza frenéticamente en todas las direcciones. No había nadie.

-esa es básicamente la explicación- comentó delia.

-esto no puede ser verdad- dijo el chico sosteniéndose la cabeza- tiene que ser un sueño ¡eso! estoy teniendo una pesadilla ¡ow!

-¿te parece que es un sueño?- preguntó misty que le había dado un coscorrón.

-Misty no le pegues en frente de los niños- le recriminó iris.

-¡esperen!- gritó serena- si esa explicación fue verdad significa…que ya podría estar emba…

-posiblemente- contestó delia.

Serena quedó completamente decolorada y ash cayó de rodillas al suelo. El pequeño hijo de misty se acercó preocupado. La pequeña de dawn y el hijo de iris se retorcían en los brazos de sus madres queriendo ir a donde estaba el joven.

-no tienes que sentirte responsable- dijo misty arrodillándose a su lado- no es tu culpa que tengas una condición tan rara.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó.

-bueno…como dijo tu padre es imposible retener a un hombre ketchum- contestó delia.

Misty rodeó a su hijo con los brazos para levantarlo. Apenas ash vio los ojitos llorosos del pequeño estiró sus manos para detener a misty y volver a cargar al pequeño.

-¿pues saben que? No me importa lo que un mal padre como él diga- dijo acercándose a las otras dos jóvenes- voy a romper con esa ridícula tradición o lo que sea y seré un ketchum que si se haga cargo de su familia.

Extendió su brazo y también tomó a la hija de dawn que estaba más que contenta por la muestra de afecto. El pequeño de iris lloraba y movía sus manitos hacia ash pidiendo también su parte.

-uy que mal. solo tengo dos brazos.

-y que hay de tu sueño de ser maestro pokemon?- preguntó misty preocupada.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

-que se le va hacer, ya dije que no seré como los padres antes de mí. Además…nunca supe en realidad que era ser un maestro pokemon.

Las chicas cayeron de forma cómica al suelo, a excepción de delia e iris que tenía a su hijo en los brazos. Ash rio, pero ya nada del resto le importaba. Había tomado su decisión.

**FIN.**


	2. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Conducía su auto por la ruta 1. El escenario era agradable a la vista y el resto de sentidos. La brisa fresca acariciaba su piel y los sonidos de los pidgeys eran una tierna melodía. Siguió avanzando hasta ver a lo lejos unos amplios campos donde estaban dispersas muchas viviendas. Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a pueblo paleta. Anduvo por las carreteras sin pavimentar hasta llegar a la residencia que apuntaba su GPS. Se estacionó enfrente de la casa, al lado de una camioneta ban, y tomó un sobre de manila y un maletín plateado antes de bajarse del carro. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

-un momento- se escuchó la voz de alguien. El que abrió fue un chico que era muy reconocido. Tenía en sus manos a un pequeño de piel morena que le estaba jalando los pelos.

-hola ash-saludó.

-detective handsome- dijo el chico.

-¿papa podemos seguir jugando?- el que apareció después fue un niño de pocos años de edad con unos muñecos de un genesect y un palkia.

-oh tony es que tengo que atender a la visita- contestó ash. El chiquito bajó la cabeza haciendo un infantil puchero. En seguida Mr mime y pikachu aparecieron en escena para auxiliarlo. Se llevaron al pequeño a jugar en la sala mientras ash y handsome se sentaban en el comedor.

-quiere algo de beber? Agua? jugo de naranja?

-jugo estaría bien- contestó handsome.

Ash abrió la nevera y le sirvió un vaso de jugo al tiempo que preparaba la leche de un tetero, todo con una mano. Un buen despliegue de habilidad. Le dio el vaso y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa a alimentar al pequeño.

-bueno…averiguó lo que le pedí?- preguntó. Handsome asintió.

-tuve que cobrar muchos favores que me debían y…-handsome abrió el sobre y le ofreció unos papeles al chico- realmente quedé en shock cuando tuve acceso a esta información; es lo más confidencial de lo confidencial.

Ash acarició la superficie de la hoja con las yemas de sus dedos y recorriendo con la vista los rostros impresos con sus nombres.

-¿puedes creer que no se permita sacar la información en forma digital?- continuó el detective- estos papeles tienen un extraño mecanismo, que ni yo entendí como funciona, que evita que las imágenes y letras impresas puedan ser escaneadas, fotografiadas o grabadas. Y sin son robados quedan en blanco.

-wow a clemont le gustaría escuchar de eso- dijo ash sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los papeles. Muchos de esos chicos eran muy parecidos a él.

-no esperaba que el gobierno estuviera al tanto de tal fenómeno. Pero como ves se tiene un registro de los descendientes del linaje ketchum, incluso de esos que ya ni tienen el apellido. Están por todo el mundo.

Ash escuchó atentamente sin alzar la vista.

-Uno pensaría que bajo estas condiciones se correría el riesgo de una sobrepoblación y representarían una amenaza.

-¿y porque no ocurre eso?- preguntó ash.

-por dos razones, la primera es que los miembros del linaje siempre terminan siendo personas que hacen hazañas que benefician a la sociedad.

ash le encontró sentido a eso. Le dio la vuelta a la página y vio que algunos rostros tenían una X roja.

-esa…es la segunda razón- el tono de handsome se puso más grave- la tasa de mortalidad es tan elevada como la de natalidad.

El chico quedó estupefacto.

-pero…tenía entendido que tenemos una vida extensa. Independientemente si crecemos muy rápido o muy lento durante la juventud.

-eso si algo diferente al tiempo no los mata. Te repito que todos los miembros del linaje siempre se ven envueltos en situaciones peligrosas, menos del 1% llegan a vivir tanto como tu padre o tu abuelo y menos del 20% llegan a vivir hasta la misma edad que tú. Pero ninguno muere sin haber salvado a alguien o si alguien que los acompaña lo haya hecho. Se podría decir que… ustedes y sus acompañantes son los glóbulos blancos del mundo.

El comedor se sumió en un silencio denso e incómodo. Ash vio a su hijo, kai, que estaba acabando el contenido del biberón. Se lo retiró y procedió a sacarle los gases, no sin antes limpiarle la boca con un paño y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-tú ya sabias esto, no?- quiso saber handsome.

-si…supongo que no quería creerlo- respondió ash- mi abuelo y mi padre hablaron con las chicas y sus padres. Sorprendentemente, les hicieron entender la importancia de nuestra existencia y ellas dejaron sus sueños a un lado…. No sabes lo culpable que me sentí.

Ash bajó la mirada otra vez a las hojas. Vio la foto de travis con una X roja sobre esta, eso indicaba que Luana nunca volvería a ver a su hijo. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del muchacho. Su hijo eructó. Detuvo los golpecitos y estrechó ligeramente al pequeño en un gesto protector.

-no es que quiera inmiscuirme…- habló handsome- ¿pero qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-no lo sé- contestó ash- el espíritu libre que nos heredan también es difícil de contener, lo he sentido pese a mi convicción de no ser un padre ausente. Y mis hijos no dejan de repetirme que quieren ser un entrenador pokemon igual que yo.

Handsome suspiró y puso el maletín en la mesa. Lo abrió dejando ver unos brazaletes de goma de diferentes colores organizadas en hileras. Tenían grabadas las palabras "pokemon trainer".

-esto también son piezas de alta tecnología- dijo handosme- son como amuletos. Evitan que los ketchum se encuentren en situaciones que sobrepasen cierto nivel de peligro y también prevendrán que las mujeres cercanas a ellos se embaracen.

-¡¿en serio?!- exclamó ash- ¡¿tenían algo como esto y no dijeron nada?!

-como dije, el mundo los necesita.

-¿Qué necesita? ¡¿Qué seamos su carne de cañón?!

El pequeño en los brazos del chico comenzó a llorar, asustado por la voz alzada de su padre.

-ash…

-sí, lo sé. Lo siento. Me exalté. Entiendo bien.

Ash meció a su hijo y este se calmó casi de inmediato. Handsome cerró el maletín y se lo extendió a ash.

-gracias.

-solo quiero que seas consiente que muchas personas inocentes podrían morir en un futuro porque un ketchum no estuvo ahí para ayudarlos.

-…lo tendré en mente…estos brazaletes también sirven para las mujeres, no?

-oh verdad que también tienes una hija, eso es una rareza. Por lo que se sabe las mujeres no tienen un mecanismo revertido por así decirlo, quiero decir que no se embarazan por el contacto con la piel.

Ash suspiró aliviado.

-supongo que ahora no tendré que estar preocupado por embarazar a nadie más… que por cierto tampoco entiendo la probabilidad. Mi padre dijo tiempo prolongado, pero con algunas no estuve tanto tiempo.

-eso…tampoco sabría decirlo con certeza, tu eres un caso excepcional dentro de lo excepcional. Quizá también sobrepases la regla que solo puedes embarazar a una chica por este medio una vez.

-vaya, bueno con estas pulseras ya no tendré que vivir en una burbuja como me sugerían indirectamente las chicas.

Handoseme y ash rieron. La tensión en el ambiente se había disipado.

-gracias de nuevo detective.

-claro, cuando quieras.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escucharon varias voces.

-papi. papi- eran lo que decían varias de esas voces.

-no lo molesten. está ocupado- gritaba tony. Pero sin prestarle atención a su hermano mayor los niños entraron como estampida a la cocina.

Handsome se detuvo a admirarlos. Había una pequeña de cabello azul, otro de pelo verde oscuro, otro rubio, otro de pelo lila y tres de pelo castaño, de diferentes tonos. Hablaban tan rápido y al mismo tiempo que no se les entendía nada.

-oigan pequeños cálmense- a la cocina entraron varias mujeres, entre ellas estaba delia. Cada una tenía bolsas de plástico del supermercado.

-bienvenidas- dijo ash.

-hola detective handsome ¿Cómo está?- saludó dawn.

-estoy bien gracias.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó serena. Quien tenía una barriguita de embarazada.

-es un detective de la interpol que nos ayudó en nuestra lucha contra el equipo galáctico en sinnoh-contestó dawn.

-¿oh es como un super héroe?- preguntó el niño rubio.

-jejeje llamarme súper héroe es demasiado.

-ok, todos pónganse en línea que quisiera presentarlos- ordenó ash. Los pequeños hicieron caso y se pusieron en fila- mire detective, el mayor de todos es tony- dijo ash acariciando la cabeza del chico de pelo naranja- esta es leyla- señaló a la peli azul- Ben-el rubio, hijo de bianca- Gerald- el de pelo lila, hijo de Anabel- Frank-pelo verde, hijo de angie- John- pelo castaño, hijo de may-Michael- pelo castaño claro, hijo de Alexa- peter- hijo de Macey- y este pequeñito adorable es kai-hijo de iris- niños es el detective hansome.

-¡mucho gusto detective handsome!- dijeron los pequeños, excepto kai que todavía no podía hablar.

-mucho gusto- contestó el detective enternecido. Ya los conocía por la información de los archivos pero eso no le quitó lo encantador a la presentación- ya he cumplido con lo que me encomendaron así que creo que…

-por favor detective quédese con nosotros a almorzar- le dijo Delia.

-oh bueno si no soy mucha molestia.

Los pequeños se amontonaron alrededor de ash, volviendo a gritar y jalarlo de sus ropas para llamar su atención. Ash, le devolvió a kai a iris y se dejó arrastrar por sus hijos. Las chicas comenzaron a acomodar la compra y delia, junto a serena empezaron a cocinar. Handsome se dedicó a admirar a ash que hacia como podía para manejar a tantos niños al mismo tiempo.

El almuerzo fue igual de animado.

-muchas gracias por todo- dijo hansome- creo que es hora que me vaya.

-¿tiene que irse tan urgentemente?- preguntó ash- justo ahora voy a mi trabajo y quería que me viera.

-trabajo?

-¿ no se lo había dicho?

-no, no lo hiciste.

-entonces será una gran sorpresa ¡todos a la camioneta familiar!

-¡siiii!

Los pequeños fueron detrás de su padre y abordaron con rapidez la camioneta Ban blanca al lado del auto de handsome. Los pequeños se peleaban por los, supuestamente, mejores puestos. Las madres los calmaron y organizaron. Handsome, también abordó el vehículo. Tenía curiosidad de ver el trabajo ash.

El chico tomó el volante y condujo la camioneta hasta llegar al otro lado del pueblo. Según handsome tenía entendido en esa dirección se encontraba el laboratorio del profesor oak. Pero ash se desvió hacia otro lado y llegó a un claro donde estaban dibujado las líneas que delimitaban un campo de batalla. Un joven entrenador estaba esperando. ash estacionó el vehículo y todos bajaron.

-esto es una total decepción- dijo el entrenador- ¿en verdad esto es la última instalación? ¿Se les acabó el presupuesto o qué?

-oye no digas cosas malas de la instalación de papa- intervino tony y todos su hermanos lo apoyaron.

\- niños cálmense- les dijo ash.

-y encima de eso tan joven y con niños pfff y con diferentes mujeres. ahora si lo he visto todo- el entrenador hacia lo que podía por retener una carcajada. Las chicas le torcieron la boca pero Ash no le prestó atención a los comentarios y tomó su lugar.

-bueno se bienvenido a la última instalación de la batalla de la frontera de kanto- dijo- soy el cerebro de la frontera, ash ketchum.

-y yo soy shitsume – contestó el entrenador- las presentaciones ya están hechas asi que empecemos de una vez.

-yo hare de juez si no le molesta- dijo misty colocándose en posición- ¿cuáles son las condiciones en la que quisiera pelear?

-que sea una de 6 vs 6, y se permitan cambios para los dos- contestó shitsume con confianza.

-que así sea, presenten a sus pokemon.

-Pikachu yo te elijo- el pequeño pokemon de ash entró en el campo de batalla dando saltitos. Shitsume bufó.

-rhyperior es hora de aplastar- el pokemon del retador salió de su pokebola materializándose en medio del aire. Al caer generó una ligera sacudida.

-comiencen- ordenó misty.

-pikachu bola voltio- ante la orden del cerebro de la frontera shitsume hizo una mueca de pura incredulidad.

Pikachu saltó y una bola de energía eléctrica se formó en su cola, con un movimiento de látigo arrojó el proyectil a su enemigo que estaba tan incrédulo como su entrenador.

La bola voltio voló directo al cuerno más grande de rhyperior debido a su habilidad pararrayos. El ataque golpeó y fue absorbido.

-no tengo palabras para describir cuan absurdo fue eso- dijo el retador- rhyperior acabalo con rompe rocas.

Rhyperior no se movió.

-¿rhyperior que pasa?

El pokemon soltó un alarido de dolor alzando su rostro al cielo. De repente una potente descarga eléctrica se desprendió de su cuerno y se elevó hasta el cielo despejando todas las nubes de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Al acabar la descarga el cuerno de rhyperior estaba al rojo vivo. El pokemon de shitsume tosió humo negro, y un poco también salió por los agujeros de sus manos. Sin producir otro sonido cayó de espaldas con sus ojos en remolino.

-rhyperior ya no puede continuar- anunció misty.

-¿tienes palabras para describir esto?- preguntó ash.

-¡¿WTF?!

-si, supuse que eran esas.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-veras, los tipo tierra en verdad son inmunes a los ataques eléctricos pero aun así mi pikachu en contadas ocasiones lanzó ataques de ese tipo que si hicieron efecto. Tras descubrir cómo utilizar a conciencia esa singular habilidad los pokemon tipo tierra, roca y los que tienen las habilidades absorber electricidad y pararrayos son los más vulnerables a los ataques de pikachu. Y da la casualidad que tu rhyperior cumple tres de estas características.

Shitsume tenía la mandíbula colgando y sus ojos casi que se salían de sus cuencas.

-¿vas a continuar?- preguntó misty con una sonrisa ladina. Los niños de la familia ketchum tiraban burlas al retador. Shitsume gruñó y regresó a su rhyperior.

-tu también vuelve pikachu- le ordenó ash- hawlucha yo te eligo- el siguiente pokemon de ash fue su pequeño pokemon de lucha libre quien apareció haciendo sus típicas poses cool. Los niños lo adoraban mucho.

-adelante electivire- el pokemon elegido por shitsume era uno que aventajaba a ash.

-comiencen.

-usa trueno.

-evade y danza pluma.

El electivire liberó una potente descarga eléctrica pero hawlucha esquivó los rayos con movimientos gráciles y en el acto liberó plumas brillantes.

-esparce eso con puño fuego- los puños de electivire se envolvieron en flamas y golpeó rápidamente quemando las plumas. Cuando las plumas desaparecieron hawlcuha no se veía.

-plancha X- exclamó ash.

Hawlucha descendió de lo alto con sus brazos cruzados y al momento de impactar con electivire extendió sus extremidades dibujando una X luminosa. El impacto fue tremendo y se formó un cráter con electivire en el medio y los trazos de una X a lo largo del campo. Mr mime hacia su parte en proteger a la familia con su pantalla de luz.

-electivire atrápalo- sin levantarle electivire extendió sus colas con la intención de atrapar a hawlucha.

-atrápalo tú- el pokemon luchador sujetó las colas antes que pudieran envolverlo. Shitsume sonrió.

\- trueno.

Electivire gritó y liberó otra descarga eléctrica. Hawlucha soltó un quejido por lo bajo pero apretó su agarre.

-caída libre.

Hawlucha flexionó sus cortas piernas y luego dio un salto potente que generó una onda de viento que se expandió por los alrededores. El impulsó fue suficiente para llevarse consigo a electivire. Shitsume trató de seguirlo con la vista pero en el cielo solo se vio un ligero resplandor (*)

-¿Qué demonios?- soltó el retador. Esa era la caída libre más alta que había presenciado. 10 segundos después se vio otro resplandor * y los pokemon descendieron en picada y se generó otra explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver a hawlucha parado con los brazos cruzados y las piernas de electivire sobresaliendo del suelo.

-electivire ya no puede continuar- anunció misty- el ganador es hawlucha.

El pokemon hizo otra de sus poses y la barra de la familia ketchum vitoreó. Shitsume casqueó la lengua y regresó a su pokemon. ash hizo lo mismo.

-infernape yo te elijo- esa fue la elección de ash.

-alakazam ve por la victoria- el segundo pokemon de shitsume contaba con una megapiedra. Shitsume se subió la manga dejando ver su megapulzera-¡megaevoluciona!

El pokemon llevó a cabo el proceso de mega evolución. Pero infernape tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, incluso bostezó.

-fuerza psíquica- los ojos de mega alakazam brillaron con una luz azul. Acto seguido un aura del mismo color rodeó a infernape y lo levantó del suelo. Pero infernape se veía tranquilo- psicocorte- lo siguiente que sucedió fue que las cinco cucharas de mega alakazam empezaron a girar y unas cuchillas luminosas de energía psíquica se formaron en sus contornos. Las cuchillas salieron volando y golpearon a infernape por varios lados- ahora azótalo contra el suelo.

Alakazam hizo un ademan con sus manos e infernape descendió instantáneamente haciendo otro cráter en el campo.

-¡ja!- vitoreó shitsume.

-una forma muy interesante de usar psicocorte- comentó ash. Su infernape se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo como sin nada grave hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Qué?! Imposible, alakazam usa psicocorte a máxima potencia- alakazam concentró el poder de su movimiento de fuerza psíquica en sus cucharas y las cuchillas en esta aumentaron de tamaño. Como guillotinas voladoras se dirigieron hacia infernape.

-atrápalas- ordenó ash. Infernape se movió tan rápido que, antes que se dieran cuenta, las cucharas estaban entre los dedos de sus manos y la energía psíquica se disipó- ahora envite ígneo.

Unas flamas rojas envolvieron a infernape, un segundo después cambiaron de rojas a azules.

-evádelo con tele transportación- ordenó shitsume.

Las figuras de ambos pokemon desparecieron y reaparecieron un instante después. Las flamas alrededor de infernape se extinguieron y una estática roja chisporroteó momentáneamente a su alrededor. Las cucharas en sus manos que brillaban al rojo vivo se derritieron y el metal fundido se escurrió entre sus dedos.

Un estallido de flamas rodeó a alakazam y el pokemon, con los ojos en blanco, cayó al campo de batalla mientras su mega evolución se deshacía.

-alakazam ya no puede continuar- anunció misty- el ganador es infernape.

-no puede ser- masculló shitsume hecho una furia. Ambos entrenadores regresaron a su pokemon.

-sceptile yo te elijo- como lo había hecho hasta ahora ash escogió primero.

-articuno sal ahora- el ave legendaria soltó un graznido hermoso e imponente.

-comiencen.

-sceptile corte solar.

-articuno frio polar.

Los bultos amarillos en la espalda de sceptile comenzaron a brillar absorbiendo la energía del sol al tiempo que el pokemon tipo planta colocaba una pata delante de la otra y cruzaba sus brazos. Articuno resplandeció con un brillo azul blanquecino y el campo fue cubierto por hielo, incluso sceptile quedó atrapado. Shitsume deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el ataque haya sido un éxito, pero el hielo que cubría a sceptile se hizo escarcha. El pokemon tipo planta estaba totalmente intacto.

-parece que el nivel de sceptile está por encima del de articuno- comentó ash.

Los bultos terminaron de absorber energía y brillaban con intensidad. Sceptile tensó sus músculos y las hojas de sus brazos brillaron de color verde, y luego cambiaron a una luz amarilla al momento que los bultos se apagaron.

-articuno agilidad- comandó shitsume. Su articuno batió las alas y comenzó a moverse por el aire más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver.

Calmadamente sceptile cerró los ojos y pareció hacer un leve movimiento de brazos. El lugar se iluminó brevemente y articuno cayó al suelo debilitado.

-articuno ya no puede continuar, el ganador es sceptile.

-¡demonios! ¡¿y ahora que fue eso?!- gritó shitsume.

-bueno, hace tiempo descubrí que los pokemon al tragarse un ataque propio de su mismo tipo obtienen un power up momentáneo. Pero luego me dio curiosidad si ese power up podría conseguirse directamente con ataques que consisten en absorber energía del ambiente, y lo conseguí. Así que sceptile tuvo una potenciación de su hoja aguda con la energía de rayo solar. ¿me creerías si te dijera que es un ataque que viaja a la velocidad de la luz?

Shitsume volvió a gruñir, con incredulidad, y regresó a su pokemon, ash volvió a hacer lo mismo y mandó a su siguiente pokemon.

-goodra yo te elijo.

-aegislash sal ahora.

Ambos pokemon salieron al campo. Los niños de la familia ketchum vitorearon al dragon.

-comiencen.

-espada santa- aegislash cambió a modo ofensivo y luego se lanzó como un proyectil hacia goodra. Su cuerpo en forma de espada brilló con una luz dorada.

-detenlo- ordenó ash.

Aegislash impactó contra goodra y hubo un destello momentáneo. Cuando la luz cesó se vio que goodra no había retrocedido ni un milímetro y había atrapado la punta del filo de aegislash con sus dientes.

-cometa dragón- sin soltarlo goodra alzó la cabeza al cielo. Una esfera de luz anaranjada envolvió a aegislash y luego fue despedido al cielo. (*)

Cinco minutos después.

-uy creo que se pasó la mano goodra- comentó ash.

-¿que? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó shitsume preocupado.

-eeehhh creo que… se salió… de orbita.

-….¡¿ESTAS DE COÑA?!

-descuida al ser tipo acero y tipo fantasma puede sobrevivir a estar en el espacio exterior.

-¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA!

_Ring ring_

Ash sacó su poke phone porque le había llegado un mensaje.

-oh estas de suerte, el satélite de la asociación pokemon que me asignaron acaba de rescatarlo. Te lo mandarán dentro de una semana.

La mandíbula de shitsume descendió tanto que golpeó el piso y levantó algo de polvo. El retador habia quedado tan blanco como el papel.

-bueno continuemos- dijo ash. Regresó a su goodra y mandó al siguiente- charizard yo te elijo.

El pokemon de fuego salió el campo, la mega piedra en su collar destelló. Ash sacó su mega aro de la chaqueta y tocó la piedra activadora. Charizar megaevolucionó a mega charizard Y y la tierra bajo sus patas brilló al rojo vivo. Resopló por su nariz provocando una ráfaga de viento ardiente que enrojeció la piel de shitsume y chamuscó sus cejas y el pelo de su cabeza.

-¿vas a continuar?- preguntó misty mas sonriente que antes.

De quien sabe dónde shitsume sacó una banderita blanca y la agitó mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño. Eso provocó la risa y la burla de los hijos de ash.

-bueno el ganador de este encuentro es el cerebro de la frontera ash- anunció misty- y el perdedor es SHIT-sume.

-¡MISTY!- le reclamaron las madres mientras le tapaban los oídos a los pequeños.

Handsome no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado. Con razón ash no tenía una instalación propiamente dicha, el edificio quedaría destruida en cada batalla que tuviera.

La mega evolución de charizard se deshizo y el pokemon resopló aburridamente. De seguro por que hacía tiempo no tenía una batalla. ash se acercó a su familia y los pequeños lo volvieron a rodear con sus ánimos por los aires.

-¿Quién es mi entrenador más fuerte?- preguntó serena. Sin darle tiempo de responder rodeó a ash con los brazos y le dio un beso apasionado.

-¡eeeeewwwww!- se quejaron los pequeños mientras se cubrían los ojos.

De regreso en la residencia ketchum los niños, dormidos, fueron cargados por sus madres hacia dentro de la casa.

-no tengo palabras- dijo handsome- ¿en qué momento te volviste tan fuerte?

-¿me creerás si te digo que fue después de enterarme que era padre?- respondió ash.

-quizá contagiaste tu fuerza de voluntad a tus pokemon mejor que nunca.

-probablemente.

Handsome le extendió la mano a ash y este respondió su gesto.

-espero nos veamos pronto- dijo ash- es bienvenido aquí cuando sea

-gracias ash.

El detective abordó su vehículo y se marchó de pueblo paleta. Ash por su parte entró a la residencia y en la entrada todas las chicas lo esperaban.

-ahora ¿qué tal si le damos un tratamiento relajante de cuerpo entero a nuestro as de la frontera?- preguntó Alexa y todas esbozaron una pícara sonrisa.

-ooohh yeaahhhh- contestó ash.

* * *

Handsome entró en un bar lujoso de ciudad viridian. Todos vestían elegantemente. Él llevaba un smoking. Supuestamente era una política del establecimiento. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada hasta encontrar al sujeto que buscaba, estaba sentado en la barra tomando un vaso de cerveza. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿así que eres el nuevo que han asignado?- preguntó el sujeto, tenía el cabello corto y una barba color azabache.

-¿sabes? Esa conversación que tuve con tu hijo debías haberla dado tu.

El sujeto le dedicó una mirada penetrante de reojo.

-pudiste decirle los detalles o al menos dejar que viera tu rostro, pero en lugar de eso se lo dijiste de la peor manera- el sujeto no respondió- ¿Qué era lo que planeabas?...¿lo hiciste enojar a propósito? ¿Acaso querías que se quedara en pueblo paleta?

-no te asignaron para sermonearme- respondió secamente- tu trabajo es decirme cómo puedo ser el héroe que el mundo necesita.

Handsome suspiró pesadamente. Sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo dio al sujeto. Él lo tomó, bebió el último trago de su cerveza y dejó el dinero en la barra.

-no planeaba que se quedara, solo que me aburrí de tener la misma charla con todos mis hijos- dijo mientras se levantaba- ellos entienden tarde o temprano su rol, haga lo que haga uno. Esas pulseras que les diste solo retrasarán lo inevitable.

El sujeto se marchó dejando a handsome con un mal sabor en la boca. El detective ordenó también una cerveza para acompañar sus pensamientos. Meditó en la batalla que había visto ese día, los comparó con los registros de los ketchum de más avanzada edad. ash no se quedaba corto en ser llamado un maestro pokemon.

**Ahora si Fin.**

**Notas del autor: **espero les haya gustado y que hayan quedado satisfechos. Ahora si este es el fin de esta historia. Si quieren ver más batallas asombrosas les puedo sugerir mis otros trabajos de pokemon. Espero nos leamos luego.


End file.
